


Chemistry Part Two

by Maryse2311



Series: Demon Theo Series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Fluff, Liam is an idiot, M/M, Theo is a demon, Thiam, basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Liam summons Theo to ask him a very important question. Even more important than chemistry.





	Chemistry Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so listen. This is part two of chemistry but I don't understand Archive so I have no idea how to make it a collection. lol if anyone knows how and can explain it to me, I would much appreciate it. Thanks!  
> Maryse  
> Update: Ah-ha! got it!

Liam sighed as he banished his third demon of the night. This one was tall and had fiery hair. Literal fire. It was not the handsome, green-eyed demon he longed for. He picked up the book again and flipped the page. He really should have marked the spell that summoned Theo. It would have made things a lot easier. He lit his candle again and read off the next spell.  
With a pop, a tiny woman appeared in front of him. She was floating cross-legged, a spiked tail flicking behind her. She had a pixie cut, snake-like eyes, and a forked tongue that she flicked in Liam's direction. “Hello, handsome boy.” She hissed. “Why do you call upon me? Need help getting revenge? Killing a parent? Or, my personal favourite, a child?”  
Liam rolled his eyes, he had heard this speech too many times. “I need your help to track down a demon. Can you just tell me which of these spells summons Theo? I really need to ask him something.”  
The pixie demon erupted into a fit of giggles. “So you're the mortal he's always talking about. I can see why he likes you. Such a sweet face.” She ran a sharp claw down Liam's cheek. “This is the spell you want.”  
Liam's book sprang to life and flipped to a page near the end.  
“Good luck, you scrumptious thing.” The pixie demon disappeared with another pop, leaving Liam with his thundering heartbeat.  
Finally, he thought, looking down at the spell. He was suddenly very nervous to see the demon again. It had been a few weeks since their first meeting and he was all that Liam thought of anymore. He took a deep breath and summoned, closing his eyes.  
“Hello, mortal.” A silky voice pierced through the air.  
Liam couldn't help but smile. “Theo.” He opened his eyes and sure enough, there he was wings, horns, and all.  
Theo looked around. “New setting. Did Coach kick you out of the locker room?”  
Liam nodded, remembering coach's fury over Liam summoning in his locker room. “He told me if I ever got candle wax on his floor again, he would skin me alive and kick me off the lacrosse team. Not sure which one sounds worse.” Liam shook it off. “I had an important question to ask you.”  
“More chemistry? I'm all yours.” Theo grinned.  
“ No. Not chemistry. I wanted to ask you-. I mean, I was wondering-.” Liam stuttered. “Doyouwammagoonadatewithme?”  
Theo blinked. “Huh? Slow down, Liam. I may be a Demon, but I don't even think God would understand what you just said.”  
Liam took another breath. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”  
Theo blushed. He didn't even know he was capable of blushing. “I-. Really? You want to go on a date with me? Me?”  
Liam's face turned beet red. “Um… Yes? But only if you want to.”  
“I do. Want to, that is. You summoned me to ask me out?” Suddenly, Theo laughed, joined by Liam a moment later. “You're the strangest mortal I've ever met.”  
“And you're the nicest demon I've ever met. I summoned a few others and they are nothing like you. I think one of them wanted to eat me. She called me scrumptious.” Liam shivered, thinking about the pixie demon.  
Theo chuckled. “That sounds like Alice. She likes to make people think that. Truthfully though, she's a vegetarian.”  
Liam laughed, feeling much less nervous. He was just glad to have the sweet green-eyed demon back. “So, uh, pizza and a movie?”  
Theo’s smile was nearly blinding. His wings and horns disappeared. He looked like a normal teenager. “That sounds amazing.”  
They left Liam’s bedroom and headed down the street to the pizza place. Halfway there, Theo reached for Liam’s hand. Liam couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his face.  
The pair entered the restaurant laughing and blushing, their hands still entwined. No one paid them any attention as they sat down in a booth in the corner. They were tucked in close, their heads mere inches apart.  
For an hour, they laughed, and talked, and kissed over pizza, then headed back to Liam’s where they settled in bed with a movie.  
Liam laid his head on Theo’s shoulder as the movie babbled away. Soon, he fell asleep.  
Theo smiled at Liam’s little snores, brushing his bangs away from his face. He lied down, facing the sleeping boy. “I wish I didn’t have to leave you.” He whispered, kissing Liam’s forehead. “See you soon, mortal.”  
When Liam woke up the next morning, Theo was gone. A single rose lay on the pillow where he had been.


End file.
